New Story Ideas xxx
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Not a real story! Ideas I have but want all you readers to decide what story you want me to write next.


Hey guys! I have a few ideas for new stories but I want you reviewers to review this 'chapter' for which order do you want me to write the storys inxxx By the way all of them are Sonny with a Chance / Sonny/Chad and I have added the main characters, rating, genre, if there is a song used and if it is a one shot or a multi chap under the summary

The CDC Diaries  
>Chad gets stressed at work so he starts writing a diary, what happens when something terrible happens and Sonny Munroe is made to read it to save him? Will it be love or even more hate?<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: HurtComfort and Romance  
>Main Characters: Chad and Sonny<br>Multi Chap

One in a Million  
>Sonny just found out her current boyfriend has been cheating on her. She is heartbroken but a certain blonde haired, blue eyed jerkthrob comes and cheers her up. What else will the two get up to?<br>Rating:T  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Main Characters: Chad and Sonny<br>Song used: One in a Million by Miley Cyrus  
>One shot-three shot<p>

I wish...  
>Sonny's birthday is always special. Why? Because she always wished that she would become famous but for her 18th it's a different wish... For Chad Dylan Cooper to ask her out! Why? Because she has a huge crush on him!<br>Rating:T  
>Genre: Romance<br>Main Characters: Chad, Sonny, Tawni and Nico  
>One Shot<p>

I'll be your hero  
>One night Chad gets a mysterious phone call it was from Sonny's phone number, but it wasn't Sonny. She has been kidnapped! Can Chad and the Randoms save Sonny before it's too late?<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Main Characters: Chad, Sonny, So Random Cast.<br>Song Used: Hero by Sterling Knight  
>Multi Chap<p>

Callum or Chad? Wisconsin or LA?  
>Sonny has to choose between her life in LA or life back in Wisconsin, her boyfriend Chad or her ex-boyfriend Callum. Someone will be left heartbroken, but who will it be?<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: HurtComfort and Romance  
>Main Characters: Sonny, Chad and Callum<br>Multi Chap

Got Me Going Crazy  
>One thing no one at the Condor Studios knows is that Miss Sonny Munroe has made Chad Dylan Cooper fall crazily in love with her.<br>Rating: K+/T  
>Genre: Romance<br>Main Characters: Chad and Sonny  
>Song Used: Got Me Going Crazy by Jonas Brothers<br>One shot

Right Here  
>Chad's life is terrible at the moment. His parent's have just gone through a divorce, his 15 year old sister has been diagnosed with cancer, his gran, who he was really close to, died 2 months ago and his mother's boyfriend is threatning him to move out. To the streets? Only one person in the whole Condor Studios is willing to take him in and that is Sonny Munroe. One problem! They hate each other but will this problem cause love or Sonny leaving LA and letting Chad have her apartment as his home?<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Main Characters: Sonny, Chad, Chad's family and So Random Cast<br>Song Used: Right Here by Miley Cyrus  
>Multi Chap<p>

Nobody's Perfect  
>Chad says he is perfect! What will happen when he heres Sonny sing 'Nobody's Perfect'? Will he break away from his fantasy world and change his ways?<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: General?  
>Main Characters: Sonny and Chad<br>Song Used: Nobody's Perfect by Miley Cyrus  
>One Shot<p>

What's the matter Sonshine?  
>The So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast notice there is something up with Sonny. The Mackenzie Falls cast haven't noticed Chad hasn't turned up for work today. Why? He was involved in a car crash and is in a critical condition in hospital.<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Main Characters: Sonny, Chad, So Random Cast and Mackenzie Falls Cast<br>Multi Chap

Because of You  
>We're used to Sonny being all 'sunny' but it has been three weeks since she has been her normal self. Why is that? Is it something that happens at home? Of course it is! Who will save her? It's obvious! It's CDC, of course!<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Main Characters: Sonny and Chad<br>Song Used: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson  
>Multi Chap<p>

Basically review this 'story' with the story name you want me to write the most then down to the one you want the least xxx


End file.
